Un Año Nuevo no tan malo
by Yori-chan.Inazuma fan
Summary: ¿Odiar el año nuevo? ¿Como es eso posible? Bueno tal vez si tu caso es como el de Haruna debe de ser algo así. pero este año no será igual, pues esta vez unas cuantas coincidencias lograrán que tal vez Haruna cambie de opinión sobre las fiestas. Fic de año nuevo y regalo de cumpleaños para Danny Borjas (Kaze143) Haruna x Goenji


**Hello everybodyyyy! Okay no me sale u.u xD  
de nuevo aparezco aquí yo para hacerles un enredo n_n pues ahora me vine aon un GoenjixHaruna y no es que esté abandonando el FubuxHaru u.u si no que se que esta pareja le gusta mucho a mi querida hermanita Danny! Mejor conocida como: Kaze143  
Espero y te guste hermanita ¡Te quiero muchote! :') Ya estas viejaaaa xD  
Y bueno, aprovechando que cumple el 30 aproveché para que fuera también un fic de año nuevo :D y espero me perdonen por subirlo tan tarde T.T pero mi cerebro no funciona en esta época D:  
en fin:  
Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, si no sería demasiado empalagoso xD**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Fiesta de año nuevo… una pesadilla.  
Así es para mí todos los años, no me gusta estar rodeada de tal exageración de gente. Demasiadas personas, demasiada música, humo, comida… ¡Todo es demasiado!

Sin embargo no me queda de otra. Siempre lo celebramos en casa de mi hermano con los chicos del equipo que no celebran con su familia, la mayoría son los de Sun Garden o los que viven lejos pero están aquí para entrenar. No me gustan mucho esta clase de fiestas, pero aun así prefiero eso antes que tener que cuidar a todos y cada uno de mis "adorables" primos que más parecen la reencarnación del demonio y no niños normales.

Hoy no era la excepción, pues cuando tenía planeado ir a casa de mi hermano empezaron a llegar mis primos. Me estaba arreglando frente al espejo cuando llegó el primero y más revoltoso a meterse a mi cuarto.

-Oye sal de aquí insecto. –Le dije (grité) con histeria pero no me hizo mucho caso.

-No. –Dijo sencillamente ese pedazo de arrogancia mientras me veía. -¿Se supone que te estás poniendo "linda"? –Dijo con cara de vómito.

-algo así, ¿algún problema?

-Te ves del asco. –Dijo, luego saltó de la cama y se fue. Enojada me dirigí a la puerta para cerrarla de un somatón y puse el pestillo. Volví a verme en el espejo, y sí, mi primo tenía razón, me veía del asco. Pero ¿para que arreglarme? Si solo iba a servir y ayudar. Aun así me puse algo un poco más decente. Al final salí con unos jeans de mezclilla oscuros, un abrigo color azul marino y botas sin tacón negras con orilla de peluche blanco. Mi cabello lo llevaba alisado y nada de maquillaje.

Cuando llegué a casa de mi hermano no había nadie, solo algunos empleados y al parecer él estaba algo "Ocupado" quien sabe en qué.

Me senté en un sofá de la gigantesca sala y me puse a revisar la lista de todos los que habían aceptado llegar: Hiroto, Midorikawa, Ulvida, Kogure, Fubuki, Tsunami, Toko, Rika, Tachimukai, Natsumi, Kazemaru, Goenji… ¡Alto! ¿Goenji? Si el nunca llegaba, siempre estaba con su hermanita ese día… y no es que me incomodara solo que… solo…

-¡Haruna! –Dijo de pronto interrumpiendo mis pensamientos la voz de mi hermano que salía de una de las muchas puertas mientras llegaba hasta mí. Me puse de pie y lo abracé.

-¡Hermano! ¿Qué tal has estado? –Pregunté sonriendo.

-Bien gracias hermanita, oye tengo una ehmmm… ¿sorpresa? –Rió un poco. –Esta noche no te molestaré con ayudar en nada, solo quiero que te diviertas un poco, después de todo vienen más chicas de lo normal así que no estarás sola, y muchas de las sirvientas decidieron no irse para ayudar en lo de hoy. –Dijo haciendo aparecer una sonrisa en mi rostro y provocar que me lanzara a abrazarlo.

-Gracias hermano.

Hablamos un rato hasta que nos interrumpió un sonoro "Ding dong" acompañado de otros tres mil que hicieron irritar a mi hermano y fue a abrir la puerta.

-¡Kidou! -Gritó una voz mientras saltaba como niño pequeño… era Endo… que por cierto ni siquiera estaba en la lista.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que ibas a estar con tu familia.

-bueno, me aburrí así que vine. –Dijo de lo más tranquilo.

-x_x okay, pasa… -Dijo él bastante confundido.

Poco a poco el lugar se fue llenando más, y más. Sacaron bebidas (algunas con alcohol) pusieron música y se hizo toda una fiesta. Algunos ya pasados de tragos empezaban a gritar cosas que no deberían o a bailar raro, muchas parejitas andaban tomados de las manos, bailando o las más lanzadas besuqueándose en donde encontraban ocasión. Rika se quedó a mi lado ya que ambas estábamos sin pareja, pues su amado Darling estaba con su familia en estados unidos, y yo por simplemente ser yo.

-Oye Haruna… nunca te he preguntado ¿Por qué estás soltera? –Dijo Rika muy interesada mientras bebía una soda.

-La verdad no lo sé… no se me ha presentado la ocasión. –Dije un tanto incómoda. Claro que sí sabía, pero no se lo diría a la chica más escandalosa del país. Y ese algo era que había alguien que me gustaba, alguien que me encantaba desde hacía poco más de un año ¿Quién era? Es fácil de imaginar por como lo veo, por como sonrío al estar con él. Su nombre es Shuuya Goenji. El delantero de ojos negros que me fascina, que está fuera de mi alcance.

Yo, tímida, insignificante y una niña. Él seguro de si mismo, líder, importante, todo lo que nunca podré ser. Además siempre estaba rodeado de chicas, hermosas, lindas, mujeres y no niñas como yo. Perfectas en todo sentido. Y en efecto ahí estaba él, sentado al lado de la "perfecta" señorita Natsumi Raimon… en esos momentos la odiaba tanto.

-Oye… ¿Haruna? –Oí de pronto alguien que de nuevo me sacaba de mis pensamientos, era Rika que seguramente había empezado a dar algún discurso sobre el amor y blablablá

-Lo siento, ¿Qué decías?

-Olvídalo. –Dijo riendo como nunca.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que te quedaste en blanco como una hora… y veías a alguien… -Demonios… había descubierto mi secreto y eso no era para nada buen. -¡Te gusta Gbnmonksdfgi! –Le tapé la boca como pude para no oír sus gritos por todo el salón.

-¡Cállate! No quiero que lo sepa. –Dije incómoda.

-¡Te gusta Goenji! -Siguió ella pero entre susurros y haciendo un bailecito extraño.

-¡Sí! ya ¿y que? –Dije sonrojándome y apartando la vista para no soportar sus boberías. –Es un secreto que nadie debía saber u.u

-Pero lo descubrí n_n ¿creías que ibas a poder escapar de mi poder? Pfff –Soltó un resolpido. –Nadie puede escapar de mi instinto, ni siquiera tú querida Haruna. Y ahora hay que averiguar si a él también le gustas. –Dijo sonriendo y de lo más decidida.

-¡NO! No quiero que sepa, por favor! –Pero no era suficiente con eso. Me llevó arrastrada hasta donde estaban él y Natsumi.

-¡Hola chicos! n.n –Dijo mi queridísima acompañante.

-Hola –Respondieron aburridos, yo estaba detrás de Rika hasta que ella me haló del costado para que saliera de ahí.

-Hola n.n' –Dije algo nerviosa y sin tener idea del próximo paso de Rika.

-Goenji, te ves tan aburrido ahí, sin hacer nada… tú también Haruna… ¿Por qué no van a bailar un rato, mientras yo me quedo aquí con Natsumi. –No nos dio tiempo ni a responder ya que inmediatamente nos empujó hasta donde varios chicos bailaban. Ambos estábamos estupefactos, y debo admitir que se veía tan lindo con esa expresión en su rostro.

-¿Entendiste algo de lo que acaba de pasar? –Preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada mientras me veía… gracias a Dios la luz estaba baja porque apostaba a que estaba completamente roja.

-P…para nada. Si quieres regresamos.

-No, después de todo tiene razón, estoy muy aburrido ¿y tú?

-También. -Sonreí. -¡ah sí! Oye por cierto… ¿por qué no estás con tu familia?

-Bueno… es que Yuka y papá decidieron ir a visitar a mis tíos y abuelos pero yo no tenía muchas ganas de ir.

Ambos como por arte de magia empezamos a bailar un poco, debo decir que bailar no es de mis actividades favoritas, pero con él era realmente gracioso y divertido. A veces me tomaba de las manos y me daba vueltas, o empezaba a hacer caras graciosas. ¿Quién diría que tras de ese chico serio había todo un payaso hecho y derecho?

Cuando ambos nos cansamos ya eran casi las once de la noche, regresamos a donde habíamos estado antes y nos encontramos con una enojada Natsumi y una muy entretenida Rika.

-¿Pasa algo? –Le pregunté a mi "amiga" castaña que me veía con ojos de furia y luego resentida volteó hacia mi pareja de baile echando chispas.

-¿Vamos Haruna? Necesito hablar contigo n.n –Dijo Rika agarrando mi brazo y arrastrándome lejos de esa extraña escena. -¿Y bien? –Dijo emocionada.

-¿No se supone que tu me dirías a mí? –Pregunté esperando ansiosa su respuesta… cosa rar en mi.

-Pero quiero saber ¿Qué te pareció a ti?

-No estoy segura… en especial por las miradas de Natsumi.

-Ignórala, es amor mutuo –Dijo emocionada, pero no quería creerle, no quería ilusionarme. –Se divirtieron, él no te quitaba la vista de encima, te hacía reír… son el uno para el otro.

A pesar de mis intentos, en mi corazón se prendió una pequeña lucecita al oír estas palabras, ilusión. Pero ¿y si no era así? Tal vez solo se comportaba amistoso conmigo.

-¿y qué hay de Natsumi? –Pregunté después.

-ah… ella, también le gusta Goenji… y creo que bueno… -estaba algo incómoda. –creo que tienen algo ¡Pe…pero no es seguro! –Añadió apresuradamente. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, de la nada sentí mi corazón achiquitarse, mi garganta anudarse y mis ojos humedecerse estúpidamente. –Oye, cálmate… no fue mi inetención, yo…

No me importó, solo salí corriendo de allí, tratando de evitar a todos, tratando de ocultar mis lágrimas. Sólo quería desaparecer para siempre… ¿pero por qué? Si ni siquiera había pasado nada entre ellos… me detuve, pero ese pensamiento no duró mucho, pues cuando paré y aclaré mi vista los vi, a ambos, él rodeaba sus hombros con su brazo derecho, y ella solo caminaba a su lado con una sonrisa ¿Eso no era malo? ¿Era un gesto de amistad o algo más? No lo sé, pero en ese momento no me importó… sólo quise irme de allí. Así que salí al jardín trasero, no quise llorar, pues eso simplemente no tenía sentido, y yo nunca lloraba por un chico. Aún así se me resbalaron un par cuando recordé esa escena. Solo quería sentarme a pensar un rato, a ver el cielo levemente estrellado. En esa clama estuve un rato hasta que escuché algunos gritos, como una pelea… no entendí que sucedía, pues cuando me di cuenta alguien salió por la misma puerta que yo, nada más y nada menos que Goenji lo vi hacia arriba, pues estaba sentada al lado de la puerta, acurrucada, y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí. Su rostro se veía algo triste y antes de verme estaba masajeándose la sien con sus dedos índices, como demostrando su irritación. Trató de sonreír pero solo logró una mueca ladeada.

-¿Pasó algo? –Le pregunté tratando de que no se notaran mis recientes lágrimas.

-¿Qué hay de ti? Tienes los ojos rojos. –Dijo evitando mi pregunta y sentándose a mi lado. Hacía un frío horrible ahí afuera.

-hmmm… no te diré hasta que tú no me digas. –Oculté mi cara.

-Que lista –soltó una risa. –Verás, hace un par de semanas que tratamos de salir Natsumi y yo, pero hoy me di cuenta de que… no es la chica ideal para mi. –Traté de no verlo a los ojos. –peleamos demasiado, y bueno… se puso algo ehmmm… celosa cuando nos vio, ya sabes, bailando, juntos.

-Ya veo –No pude evitar sonreír, en cierto modo me agradaba saber que la gran Natsumi Raimon tenía celos de una niña como yo.

-Ahora te toca a ti. –Dijo casi arrogante.

-Yo… es por… por un chico. –Dije tratando de que no supiera de que hablaba.

-¿Un chico? ¿Lo conozco? –Noté que volteaba su mirada algo ¿disgustado?

-Creo que sí, lo conoces.

-¿Y que tiene ese chico que te hace llorar?

-Que… es demasiado perfecto, y eso hace que chicas mucho más lindas que yo, y más maduras quieran estar con él. –Mientras hablaba se me salieron otras malditas lágrimas y mi voz se entrecortaba. Entonces él se acercó más a mí y recostó mi cabeza sobre su hombro mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

-No llores nunca por un chico, si no se fija en ti… debe ser un idiota, eres una gran chica. –Cuando dijo esto yo ya estaba más roja que nada existente en este mundo, entonces tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y lo giró hacia sí mismo, me secó las lágrimas y me vio a los ojos. –Prométeme que no volverás a llorar por un chico. –No contesté, pero en cambio por un impulso me lancé a sus brazos… luego me separé y asentí levemente. -¿Oyes? Parece que se están poniendo románticos. –Reímos un poco. –Ven. –Se puso de pie y me dio una mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Luego cuando estuve parada rodeo con sus brazos mi cintura, y yo rodeé su cuello con los míos. Y recostando el rostro de cada uno en el hombro del otro. Y así empezó a guiarme siguiendo la suave música que apenas se oía desde adentro.

No me di cuenta de como pasó el tiempo, pero en eso pegué semejante brinco cuando oí que empezaron a quemar fuegos artificiales por todos lados. Eran las doce de la noche, año nuevo.

-Feliz año nuevo. –Me dijo.

-Feliz año nuevo. –Respondí también yo y sin darme cuenta se acercó más a mí y por ser más alto que yo plantó perfectamente un beso en mi frente y me abrazó.

Es probable que todo esto haya sido pura amistad, y que la ilusión solo termine hiriéndome. Pero el recuerdo de esta noche durará para siempre en mi mente como la noche más mágica que hasta ahora haya vivido. Mi año nuevo perfecto.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**¡Ta dannnn! Ojalá les haya gustado este one-shot y ¡Feliz navidad y año nuevo! (atrasadooooos) XD ojalá se la hayan pasado bien y que tengan un bonito año… mi propósito será actualizar más rápido mis historias xD**

**¡Las quiero! Bye, besos, abrazos! Y tomatazos :D okno.  
Y feliz cumple Danny, un supermegaarchirecontra abrazo asfixiador :3**

**Byeeeeeeee n.n**


End file.
